Your Gift
by Lylliac Jocelyn
Summary: Akashi dan Furi itu udah sahabatan dari orok. Waktu masih kecil juga mereka sering main bareng terutama main rumah-rumahan. Akashi jadi majikan, Furihata jadi babunya. Lah kan anjuu.Tapi sakit hati Furi gak sampe situ aja, bray. Semuanya berawal dari kecerobohan Furi sendiri. Penasaran? Yuk intip. /Special for Furihata birthday's and dedicated for Anin Napaled/[OS] DLDR!


Akashi dan Furi itu udah sahabatan dari orok. Waktu masih kecil juga mereka sering main bareng terutama main rumah-rumahan. Akashi jadi majikan, Furihata jadi babunya. Lah kan anjuu.  
Tapi sakit hatinya Furihata gak sampe situ aja bray. Melainkan sampe mereka masuk SMA. Semuanya berawal dari kecerobohan Furi sendiri. Kenapa dia musti punya temen manis kayak Kuroko. Kan Akashi jadi suka sama temennya. /Special for Furihata birthday's and dedicated for Anin Napaled/Penasaran gimana ceritanya? Yuk diintip. ^^

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke "**_ _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **AkaFuri milik bersama**_

 _ **Genre RomCom**_

 _ **Rating T**_

 _ **Warn! Typo (s), bahasa campur baku non baku, dll.**_

 _ **Special for Anin Napaled**_

 _ **Your Gift " Lylliac Jocelyn**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE?**_

 _ **DON'T READ!**_

 _ **Enjoy^^**_

 _ **xxx**_

Pagi ini Furi berjalan kaki ke sekolah barunya. Tubuh kurus berbalut seragam sekolah dengan label Seirin di dada kirinya itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar penuh semangat. Furi tau ini adalah langkah awal untuk menempuh hidup baru yang lebih berwarna. Iya, lebih berwana. Terlepas dari iblis kejam tapi ganteng bernama Akashi Seijuurou, Furi yakin hidupnya bakal tenang. Kkkkkk. Batinnya bahagia.

Karena langkah yang terlalu semangat dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga Furi tidak memperhatikan jalannya hingga tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahu seseorang. Orang yang disenggol Furi mendesis kecil karena ya tubrukan Furi agak sakit. :)

Furi menunduk meminta maaf dan mengeluarkan cengiran lebar sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak sengaja.

Korban Furi yang ternyata seorang lelaki hanya menatap Furi datar cukup lama dan malah pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

Furi meremas kain seragam tempat jantungnya berada

'Lah anjuu, gua dicuekin.' Batinnya tersakiti.

Setelah terdiam beberapa detik untuk menenangkan perasaannya Furi kembali melangkah, kali ini dengan hati-hati sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak mungkin pulang kerumah dengan wajah menangis hanya karena diabaikan satu orang. NO. Tidak akan.

Selama tiga hari kemarin Furi dan seluruh murid kelas satu telah menjalani masa orientasi sekolah. Cukup memalukan memang ketika mereka di suruh memakai rumbai-rumbai pink terbuat dari tali plastik dan berjoget-joget demi menghindari hukumanan dari senior OSIS. Tapi dibalik itu semua MOS juga cukup membuat Furi mendapatkan beberapa teman, salah satunya Koga. Lelaki dengan suara cempreng dan pecinta anime _prince of tennis_ yang sedang berlarian menghampirinya sambil berteriak. Iya, berteriak.

"FURI~~ _I MISS YOU_ ~~~"

Dan teriakannya mampu membuat seluruh atensi mengarah kepadanya yang sedang dipeluk teman barunya ini. Ingatkan Furi untuk menerjang teman somplaknya ini nanti ya, mantemans.  
Furi tersenyum kaku mendapatkan Koga belum juga melepaskan pelukannya.

Belum niatnya terlaksana-untuk mendorong Koga menjauh- Furi merasakan ada yang menghimpitnya dari belakang dan lengan kekar yang muncul tiba-tiba ikut memeluknya.

Furi mencoba menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang ikut memeluknya dari belakang.

Dengan susah payah, Furi kembali dikejutkan. Matanya melotot tak percaya dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Koga menyadari sikap tegang Furi karena ada orang lain yang juga memeluk Furi-nya. Furi-nya, Ya _lord_.

Siapa?  
.

.

.

.

.  
"MITOBE!"

Anjing. Furi shock karena Koga teriak tepat di telinga kanannya bray. Untung mulut Furi itu terdidik jadi kata anjingnya gak kesembur keluar.

Setelah cukup lama bertahan diposisinya yang diapit duo bangsat ini. Furi merasa gerah dan memberontak kecil sambil berujar, "kalian gak mau masuk kelas?"

Koga yang tersadar langsung melepaskan pelukannya disusul Mitobe.

"Yuks, masuk kelas, Furi, Mitobe." Ajaknya.

Furi memutar bola matanya. Ya kali, gua emang mau masuk kelas dari tadi tai. Batinnya kasar. Ups Furi.  
Sedangkan Mitobe hanya mengangguk.

Eh, mereka sekelas. Kelas mereka gak dirombak ternyata setelah MOS. Furi bahagia. Setidaknya dia gak susah-susah lagi buat nyari temen karena ada beberapa dari mereka emang udah kenal pas MOS.

Dengan senyum merekah, Furi mendekati kuris kosong yang sebelahnya udah di tempatin orang. Furi gak terlalu kenal sama orang yang bakal jadi teman sebangya yang lagi duduk ngarah kebelakang sambil ngobrol sama cowok beralis cabang. Tapi karena kursi kelas sudah penuh semua kecuali disebelah nih orang. Furi nyoba mengakrabkan diri sambil SKSD.

"Yo, boleh duduk di sini?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Orang yang diajak ngomong noleh. Furi kaget. Hatinya berdenyut sakit bro. Ternyata nih orang yang nyuekin dia di luar tadi. Kan anjuu. Tapi respon ntu orang kembali bikin Furi sakit ati. Dia cuma ngangguk dan balik ngobrol sama temennya lagi seolah Furi hanya angin musim gugur yang udah lewat. Iyalah, ini pan udah musim semi. :)

Dengan perasaan gondok, Furi jatuhin pantat temposnya ke kursi tanpa noleh sama temen sebangkunya yang masih asyik ngobrol. Pacarnya kali. Batin Furi gak peduli.

"... ya sayang."

Jiah kampret. Batin Furi bener. Dia bakat jadi cenayang kali. Setelah denger suara berat -yang Furi yakin banget- dari cowok beralis cabang yang lagi ngobrol sama temen sebangya.

Muka datar kayak gitu bisa punya pacar? Gimana sama mukanya yang manis? Masa Furi masih ngejomblo. _Poor_ Furi. Efek jadi babu Akashi sih. Eh, ngomongin Akashi. Gimana kabar sahabatnya yang kejam itu ya di Kyoto. Semenjak Akashi milih lanjutin pendidikannya di Kyoto dan setelah Akashi pindah kesana mereka _miss_ komunikasi cuy. Furi sebenernya bahagia dengan kepergian Akashi tapi dia juga ngerasa harinya jadi kosong karena gak ada lagi panggilan babu atau ejek _bully_ -an yang dituju untuknya dari Akashi.

Intinya Furi kehilangan. Salah, setengah kehilangan Akashi maksudnya. Karena setengahnya lagi dia bahagia.

Kelas yang awalnya riuh mendadak sepi setelah masuknya wanita mungil berambut pendek cokelat dengan pisau daging ditangannya. Senyumnya manis tapi keliatan jadi senyum sadis karena dia bawa pisau.

Ini sekolah apa, Ya _lord_. Batin Furi getir.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Suaranya mengudara di kelas yang sepi diiringi dengan bunyi pisau yang menancap di meja guru.

Seluruh murid menatap ngeri kearah pisau yang menusuk meja tidak bersalah. Mereka juga cukup prihatin sama ntu meja. Lupakan.

"P-pagi." Jawab semua murid dikelas yang gagapnya kompak.

"Saya Riko. Wali kelas X3 untuk satu tahun kedepan. Saya mengajar di mata pelajaran matematika. Saya belum menikah tapi punya pacar. Saya lulusan S1 di Universitas Tokyo dengan IPK sempurna. Saya telah mengajar disini lebih dari 5 tahun. Jadi, salam kenal semuanya. Saya harap kita bisa menjalin hubungan guru-murid yang baik. Tehe :p."

Riko mengakhiri sesi perkenalannya dengan gaya sok imut yang gagal. Murid-muridnya terlanjut takut karena pisau itu masih menancap di mejanya.

Menyadari tingkah tidak nyaman anak muridnya Riko tersenyum jenaka, "tenang, selagi kalian nurut. Pisau ini tidak akan menancap di kepala kalian kok."

Semuanya mengangguk kaku termasuk Furihata. Dia menyesal menolak ajakan Akashi untuk sekolah di Rakuzan bersamanya. Jujur, tau begini lebih baik di menjadi babu Akashi ketimbang pisau itu nanti melayang dan menusuk kepalanya kalau-kalau dia berbuat salah.

Furi menoleh ke teman sebangya yang telah membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap depan. Rautnya tetap datar tapi Furi melihat tangannya gemetar melihat pisau yang menancap indah di meja guru.

Furi ingin tertawa geli tapi demi menjaga perasaan teman sebangkunya Furi memilih tertawa di dalam hati. Furi sadar bahkan dia belum sempat kenalan dengan objek yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Furi kembali terkaget saat orang yang ditatap menoleh kearahnya. Mendadak jantungnya berdentum tak karuan saat manik biru muda itu menatapnya dengan alis bertaut bingung.

Menjilat bibirnya yang kering Furihata berbisik kearah teman sebangya ini.

"Namaku Furihata Kouki. Kau?"

Dan beruntung teman sebangya ini menjawabnya dengan suara yang sama kecil tidak seperti kejadian diluar tadi yang malah mengabaikannya.

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal, Furihata- _kun_." Bibir tipis itu melengg menciptakan kurva kecil dengan nada ramah. Astaga, Furi merasa dia akan terkena serangan jantung saat ini juga. Manis. Dia manis sekali jika seperti ini. Batin Furi gemas.

Furi mengangguk. "Salam kenal juga, Kuroko." Kuroko mengangguk dan kembali fokus ke depan diikuti Furi.

xxx

Setelah perkenalan singkat mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan sedikit momen yang jelas agak menyakitkan bagi Furi, ajaibnya sekarang mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Selain karena faktor mereka adalah teman sebangku ternyata obrolan mereka juga nyambung. Bayangan tentang Kuroko yang cuek sirna seketika. Orangnya asyik. Kuroko akan menjadi cerewet di waktu-waktu tertentu terutama jika itu menyangkaut pacar beralis cabangnya itu –Kagami.

Bel tanda pulang berdering nyaring dari s _peaker_ yang terpasang di salah satu sudut kelas. Semua murid termasuk Furi bergegas merapikan buku-buku di mejanya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Dengan gaya santai dia berjalan keluar kelas namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Furihata- _kun."_

Furi berbalik dan mendapati pasangan humu itu sedang menatapnya. Furi mengangkat alis bertanya dengan _non_ verbal.

"Mau ikut kami ke café seberang sekolah kita yang baru buka? Katanya di sana menjual batagor makanan dari Indonesia." Kagami menjelaskan dengan satu tarikan nafas. Furi nampak mempertimbangkan ajakan ini. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya _hang out_ bersama teman sekali-kali di musim gugur begini. Furi juga tidak ada kegiatan di rumah selain makan, mengerjakan tugas, mandi, menonton drama kesukaan lalu tidur. Maka dengan satu anggukan setuju mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan keluar kelas sambil melontarkan lelucon lucu.

Setelah hampir sampai di gerbang, langkah Furi kembali terhenti membiarkan pasangan KagaKuro berjalan meninggalkannya. Kali ini bukan karena ada yang memanggilnya melainkan keributan yang terjadi di gerbang sekolahnya. Suara pekikan perempuan begitu mendominan dari sana. Furi memiringkan kepalanya tampak penasaran akan kerumunan itu tapi anenhnya kakinya malah enggan kesana dan memilih diam. Seperti _kau mendekatinya maka kau akan mati_ dan kalimat itu terus menggema di otaknya.

"Kyaaa anju ganteng banget!"

"Badannya Ya _lord_! Lihat bentuk badan titisan dewa itu~"

"Rambutnya merah kayak apel. Bikin gemees!"

Eh?

Apa?

Rambut merah?

Furi mulai tertawa getir. Bukan. Bukan dia pasti. Batinnya.

"Warna matanya lihat. Aduuh keren banget bisa dwi warna geto."

Emang cuma dia sendiri yang punya rambut merah dengan mata beda warna di Jepang? Furi sedang mencoba menghibur diri sendiri teman-teman. Tapi…

"Dia dari Kyoto! Kyaaa~ Lihat seragam sekolahnya Rakuzan cuuk. Pantes _hot_."

...apa ada orang lain selain orang itu yang memiliki rambut merah dengan mata dwi warna di Rakuzan?

Kerumunan itu merenggang. Membuat celah yang entah harus disyukuri atau tidak oleh Furi. Karena diposisinya sekarang ia bisa dengan jelas melihat objek yang menjadi kerumunan siswi-siswi ganjen Seirin. Tiba-tiba jantung Furi ingin melompat saat itu juga ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Anjrit! Itu majikan –salah maksud gua temen gua si Akashi kampret! Batin Furi histeris.

Maka dengan langkah lebar dia melarikan diri secepat kilat tapi sayang seribu sayang belum mencapai lima langkah dia gagal mantemans. Dia melupakan satu fakta bahwa Akashi itu pembasket. Larinya jauh lebih cepat ketimbang kaki tak terlatihnya.

Lalu, dengan satu sentakan badan Furi berbalik menghadap Akashi dan Furi harus menyesali perbuatannya itu. Nyalinya menciut melihat mata Akashi yang begitu mendominasi dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur ke pelipisnya.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" keadaan mendadak sepi. Furi tau dia tidak sedang berdua saja saat ini tapi ada banyak manusia yang sedang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan antusias.

Furi menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. Matanya bergulir menatap sekitar. Hatinya berdebar ekstra dan ia tahu bahwa tubuhnya saat ini sedang gemetar.

Lagian apa-apaan pertanyaan itu. Apakah wajib bagi Furi untuk menghubungi Akashi!?

"Tentu saja kau wajib menghubungiku."

"Eh?" Furi makin mengkeret. Batinnya makin gelisah. Rasanya jika ia tidak ingat umur mungkin ia akan mengompol sekarang. Apalagi dengan Akashi yang mendekat menempelkan tubuh keduanya. Lalu meniup-niup telinga Furi dengan bisikan menggoda. "Apa kau lupa statusmu, hm?"

Ah! Gila. Ini semua gila!

"S-status? Status apa?" suaranya terdengar memalukan. Pasti.

Akashi nampak berdecak dan kembali berbisik. "Apa aku perlu mengingatkan statusmu?"

Furi ingin mengumpat. Mendorong tubuh tinggi ini dan mendampratnya dengan keras. Inginnya begitu tapi _gak_ jadi karena _gak_ mau mati muda. Lagian apa Akashi tidak sekolah hari ini? Apa yang membuatnya datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto ke Tokyo?

"Apa yang membawamu kesini?" dengan berani Furi bertanya. Akashi memberi jarak di antara mereka. Mengangkat alis sebelah dan kembali bersuara. "Sebelum kau bertanya. Sebaiknya kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Ah, Furi mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu ceroboh. Melupakan satu fakta lagi bahwa Akashi benci diabaikan baik itu lewat sikap maupun pertanyaannya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu sibuk hingga tidak ada waktu untuk menghubungiku?" lagi Akashi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Furi menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya sebelum menjawab dengan nada tercekat. Dia tidak bodoh untuk mengatakan bahwa ia lupa. Akashi tidak akan mudah melepaskannya.

"Aku –"

"Yo! Furi!"

 _Angel_! Furi sumringah melihat Kagami datang bersama Kuroko dengan kantong kresek hitam ditangannya.

Furi melihat Akashi menatap Kagami dengan pandangan sulit diartikan lalu bergulir menatap makhluk imut disebelah Kagami. Mata Akashi seketika berbinar. Dan langsung meredup saat beralih lagi ke Furi. Tentu Furi tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari arti tatapan itu.

 _Kami-sama_ , tolong _strong-_ kan hati gua kalo-kalo Akashi minta comblangin sama Kuroko. Batin Furi asem.

"Kukira Furihata- _kun_ memilih pulang ternyata masih berdiri di sini." Kuroko bersuara dan Furi sangata yakin bahwa ada rasa tertarik dalam diri Akashi pada Kuroko terutama saat mendengar suara si imut.

Furi menunjukan cengirannya. "Aku berencana menyusul kalian setelah bertemu dengan temanku tapi tak kusangka kalian malah sudah kembali dari sana lebih dulu."

Kagami menampakan kernyitan di dahinya. "Teman?" oh ayolah, kau pikir Furi tidak memiliki teman selain kalian?

Furi mengangguk dan menatap Akashi yang menatapnya tidak suka. Apa yang salah? Pikirnya.

"Kagami, Kuroko kenalkan dia Akashi Seijuurou. Dia satu angkatan dengan kita dan dia berasal dari Tokyo tapi melanjutkan pendidikan SMA nya di Rakuzan," jeda Furi. Nampaknya dia jadi agak ragu, "dan dia adalah teman masa kecilku sampai sekarang." Sambungnya.

Terdengar dengusan dari Akashi. Furi menatapnya bingung. Apa Akashi ingin Furi mengaku sebagi babunya? _Hell no!_

Akashi beralih menatap Kuroko dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kau yang bernama Kuroko kan?"

"Ah iya. Senang juga dapat berkenalan denganmu, Akashi- _kun_." Kedua tangan itu terhubung. Furi merasa hatinya berdenyut dan lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak ada yg menyadari bahwa matanya mulai berair.

Anjrit, gua bukan cowok baper yang mewek langung karena liat pujaan hati kenalan sama temen sendiri. Furi sadarlah! Batinnya memaki.

Dia seharusnya menghubungi Akashi dari kemarin-kemarin kalau tidak mau Akashi bertemu dengan teman manisnya ini. Sialan!

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Kagami pamit undur diri dulu Furihata- _kun_ , Akashi _-kun."_ Senyum kecil terbit di bibir kecil itu. "Dan sampai jumpa besok." Lalu mereka berlalu begitu saja.

Tapi sebelum mereka semakin jauh, Kagami berbalik badan dan berteriak sesuatu yang membuat Furi terkejut.

"Semoga berhasil, Akashi!"

"Eh?" Furi menatap Akashi yang masih melihat kepergian KagaKuro.

"Kenapa?" Furi terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja melompat mendapatkan suara Akashi yang wajahnya masih mengarah ke tempat lain.

Furi gelgapan dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akashi itu membingungkan.

"Kenapa masih tidak sadar juga?" wajah tampan itu bergerak menatap Furi yang masih kebingungan.

Cup!

Satu kecupan singkat dicuri Akashi dari bibir lembut Furi.

Furi yang tidak menduga ciuman itu hanya mematung dengan mata melotot.

Cup!

Kecupan kedua dicuri lagi oleh pelaku yang sama. Kali ini Furi beraksi dengan wajah memerah. Telapak tangan mungilnya bergerak menutup mulutnya yang sudah kecolongan dua kali.

Apa maksud ciuman itu! Apa Akashi sedang mempermainkannya? Gua udah mau terbang ini. Furi mode alay.

"Sudah sadar?" Furi menatap Akashi.

"A-aku sudah sadar dari tadi." Kepalanya menunduk malu. Akashi meyeringai.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" ada nada menuntut dibalik suaranya yang dingin. Akashi masih setia memandangi Furi.

Bolehkah ia berharap jawaban yang Akashi minta itu adalah jawaban iya untuk pernyataan cinta?

Mencoba optimis Furi mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus." Telapak tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu mengusak pucuk kepalanya.

Furi menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kalau begitu kapan kau akan mulai menjodohkan aku dengan teman biru mudamu itu?"

"Eh?"

 _WHAT THE –_

Apa? Menjodohkan?

Akashi? Dengan Kuroko?

Kalau boleh jujur, Furi ingin menangis sekarang juga. Akashi benar-benar tak punya hati! Jadi apa maksud ciuman itu? Untuk menyogoknya kah?

"Kenapa diam? Tidak mau ya?" _Shit!_ Telinganya belum disfungsi untuk tidak salah dengar ada nada kecewa di kalimat Akashi barusan.

Inginku berkata kasar :'). Batin Furi sedih.

"Kouki?" sebuah tangan mengibas-ngibas depan wajahnya. Furi tersentak, dirinya reflek mundur teratur beberapa langkah memicu tatapan bingung dari Akashi.

Awalnya ia ingin pergi saja dari sana tapi seketika pupilnya mengecil kala melihat Akahi malah melangkah maju dengan cepat dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Kouki, ada apa denganmu?"

Furi tetap membisu. Sakit di dalam hatinya masih sangat terasa. Apakah ia benar-benar sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

"Jangan membuatku khawatir, Kouki." Tangan yang lain menangkup pipinya. Furi benar-benar ingin menangis saat merasakan kehangatan dari tangan itu. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam? Kenapa ia harus memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada Akashi?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang. Hatinya memberat seiring waktu, jantungnya semakin sakit menahan gejolak dentuman yang tak beraturan.

"A-aku…" Furi terisak tiba-tiba. Pertahanannya jebol. Air matanya mengalir, membasahi pipi.

"A-Akashi… Maafkan aku, hiks…" Tangan yang tadi hanya menempel kini bergerak mengelus pipi basahnya.

"Katakan pelan-pelan, akan kudengar." Ajaib sekali. Bukannya membuat ia berhenti menangis, entah kenapa kata-kata itu semakin menderaskan air matanya. Furi merasa kembali terlihat bodoh di depan Akashi untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kembali terlihat lemah, kembali terlihat cengeng.

"A-aku tidak bisa…" terus terbata, Furi selalu menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa diandalkan disaat-saat seperti ini. "Maaf… tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Furi mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Akashi yang berada di pipinya. Lalu tersenyum dengan derai air mata.

"Aku menyukaimu, karena itu aku tidak bisa menjodohkamu dengan Kuroko."

Kalimat itu keluar tanpa diperintah. Furi langsung menyembunyikan maniknya, takut dengan respon yang diberikan Akashi.

"Bodoh."

Tubuhnya membeku saat telinganya mendengar satu kata itu dikeluarkan oleh Akashi. Diam-diam bibirnya tersenyum getir, menebak bahwa ia akan ditolak oleh Akashi. Lagipula, majikan mana yang mau dengan babunya? Terdengar lucu sekali, bukan?

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tiba-tiba, dekapan hangat menyambangi tubuh kecilnya. Furi sontak membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan langsung dihadapkan dengan bahu lebar Akashi.

Akashi memeluknya. Mendekapnya dengan erat. Furi yakin barusan Akashi mengatainya bodoh. Lalu, sekarang?

"Apa –"

"Kubilang kau bodoh." Suara Akashi membuat kalimatnya terhenti diujung lidah. Furi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras saat dekapan itu mengerat.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga Akashi memecahkan keheningan tersebut dengan kata-kata yang sama.

"Kubilang kau bodoh."

Furi mengkerut bingung. Ia tahu betul dan sangat sadar kalau ia memang bodoh, tapi jika kata-kata itu terus diulang hingga dua kali, rasanya sedikit kesal mendengarnya.

"Apa –"

"Kubilang kau bodoh." Perempatan muncul di dahinya. Furi memberontak dalam dekapan Akashi. Ia benar-benar sedang dibodohi oleh pemuda merah ini sekarang.

Dua kali ucapannya disela dan tiga kali ia dikatai bodoh. Cukup! Furi mulai lelah dengan keadaan ini.

"Lepas –"

"Kubilang kau bodoh karena begitu mudahnya percaya dengan kata-kataku." Furi mendadak menghentikan gerakannya yang memberontak dipelukan Akashi.

"Soal apa?" maniknya berkilat penasaran membuat Akashi terkekeh pelan.

"Soal permintaanku yang ingin dijodohkan dengan Kuroko olehmu."

"Apa!? Jadi kau menipuku?!" Furi berbalik memukuli dada Akashi dengan kesal membuat pemuda merah itu terbahak. Ini tidak lucu sama sekali, kenapa ia bisa tertawa sekencang itu? Batin Furi masih dengan memukuli dada Akashi.

 _Grep_

Kedua tangannya ditangkap oleh Akashi. Furi mendongak dan mendapatkan tatapan intens dari Akashi. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya meremang saat dirasa Akashi mulai memangkas jarak keduanya.

Semakin dekat, Furi memilih pasrah dengan mata yang terpejam. Tapi tidak lama ia memejamkan mata, matanya kembali terbuka saat dahinya dibentur dengan pelan oleh sesuatu yang sama kerasnya.

Furi melongo tidak percaya dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Bagaimana tangan Akashi yang sekarang memeluk pinggangnya dengan dahi yang menempel. Dan jarak yang begitu dekat hingga Furi bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat milik Akashi menerpa wajahnya.

"A-Akashi…"

"Ssssttt… diam sebentar." Furi menatap kagum dan sangat beruntung bisa melihat wajah rupawan tanpa cacat milik Akashi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Menelitinya denga seksama. Bagaimana bisa bulu mata itu lebih lentik dari miliknya? Bagaimana bisa kulit itu terlihat lebih halus dari miliknya?

"Kouki…" Pemuda itu kembali bersuara. "Bisa katakan sekali lagi?"

"K-katakan apa?"

"Katakan kalau kau menyukaiku."

"Eeeh…!"

"Katakan…"

"Baiklah-baiklah akan kukatakan." Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sekilas, ini bahkan lebih membuatnya gugup ketimbang mengahadapi soal matematika. "Aku suka padamu, Akashi." Ucapnya pelan..

Lalu, senyum kecil terbit di bibir tipis dihadapannya.

"Aku juga suka padamu, Kouki dan selamat ulang tahun." _Cup!_ Kecupan mendarat di bibirnya. Furi tidak sempat merespon bahkan ketika Akashi menyeretnya menuju mobil yang pintunya sudah dibuka oleh supir pribadi Akashi.

Setelah mobil mulai memasuki jalan kota Tokyo barulah Furi mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Eh, kita mau kemana?" tanyanya panik saat mobil Akashi tetap melaju melewati lorong rumahnya.

"Menikmati hadiahku." Jawab Akashi santai.

"Apa?! Tu-tunggu dulu, bukankah diposisi sekarang kaulah yang memberiku hadiah?"

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Hari ini memang kau yang berulang tahun, tapi aku yang harus menikmati hadiahnya."

"Jangan bercanda ya! Enak saja ingin menikmati hadiahnya disaat aku yang berulang tahun." Tandas Furi kesal sembari membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan kalimatku, Kouki." Furi memutar kepalanya dengan cepat kearah Akashi.

"Dan kau pasti tidak tahu hadiah apa yang ingin kunikmati." Lanjutnya menunjukan seringai andalannya.

"Memang apa?"

"Kau."

"Apa?!"

"Kau." Akashi mengulangi kata-katanya. "Kau adalah hadiah yang akan kunikmati sekarang."

"J-jadi…"

"Ya, kita sedang menuju ke hotel sekarang."

"!"

"Harap persiapkan dirimu baik-baik, Kouki. Seorang Akashi tidak akan mudah melepaskan orang dicintainya."

Furi hanya bisa menghela napas. Tak pelak, perasaan bahagia sedang meletup-letup dalam hatinya. Lupakan masalah mencomblangkan Akashi dengan Kuroko. Lupakan soal rasa penasarannya tentang hubungan antara Akashi dan Kagami yang tampak sudah mengenal satu sama lain.

Segala tentang Akashi adalah sebuah kegilaan bagi Furi. Dan ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pemuda ini menjebaknya dengan trik murahan seperti itu.

Ini hari ulang tahunnya. Hari dimana ia menjadi kekasih seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Hari dimana ia menyerahkan diri seutuhnya kepada sang _Absolute_. Ini yang pertama untuknya begitu juga dengan Akashi. Bahkan ciuman tadi adalah ciuman pertama untuk keduanya.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini. Furi senang dan bersyukur, karena takdir tidak sekedar mempermainkannya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… tapi juga memberikan kado terindah untuknya.

 **END**

Yaha~ Selamat ulang tahun, My beloved Furihata-kuuuun, meskipun telat .Hihihi semoga makin manis dan makin dicintai oleh Sei-chan yaa.

Trus sorry buat Anin, karena req-ny baru dibuat sekarang padahal udah lama banget req-nya. Hahaha sekali lagi sorry ya, beb.

Truuus ini adalah debut eike di kapal AkaFuri, jadi mohon bimbingannya senpai-tachi.^^

Okey lah, gak banyak cuap-cuap. Semoga ini menghibur dan bisa ditanggepin dengan positif oleh para pembaca.

Akhir kata,

Terima kasih dan salam penuh cinta dari istri Handa Seishuu. :*


End file.
